Man's clothes
by Mygara-chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que Integra viste como hombre? Quiza sea el peso de su trabajo que no le deja tiempo de ser femenina, quiza sea algo que simplemente Integra trata de olvidar sobre su pasado. One shot. IxA


Ok! traigo aquí un Integrax Alucard, y antes que nada, pido perdon si esta demasiado OOC, fue algo simplemente inevitable. Bueno, como se que seguramente nadie está leyendo esto, mejor me evito la molestia de escribir algo inútil y sigo...

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing... Oh hellsing, es un gran anime, que desgraciadamente no es mio, por que si lo fuera, habría más AlucardxIntegra muahahaha... ah si, y seguramente yo no estaría escribiendo aquí donde no gano ni un centavo.

* * *

Integra no fue siempre la mujer poco femenina que es ahora. Y el que ella vista como hombre no es debido a que ella simplemente es así, ni tampoco por el hecho de que tiene todo el peso de una organización encima y no tiene el tiempo necesario para coordinar una falda con una blusa y accesorios, con un poco de maquillaje; tampoco es que la ropa de hombre es mas cómoda que la de mujer. Es algo más oscuro en su pasado que ella simplemente trataba de olvidar.

Trataba de olvidar que cuando tenía 17, ella era como toda chica que ama las compras, y aunque no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ello, cada vez que veía un pequeño tiempo libre, por mas pequeño que fuera, y que era muy raro, salía a malgastar el dinero de la organización en vestidos, ropa y accesorios con los que cualquier chica soñaría

Cuando cumplió 18 años, se hizo un baile en su honor, ya que oficialmente estaría a cargo de la organización Hellsing y pasaba a ser uno de los miembros de la mesa redonda.

Ese día había sido inmensamente feliz, ya que asistiría a su primer baile. Había elegido el vestido que a ella le parecía el más hermoso, y lo había combinado con costosos accesorios y un muy cuidadoso maquillaje, y peinado, hecho por expertos.

Walter le había dicho que se veía hermosa, y no era para menos. Su vestido azul profundo strapless se ajustaba en el pecho y hasta la cintura, y después caía suelto y vaporoso hasta sus rodillas. Un ligero maquillaje natural que acentuaba sus brillantes ojos azules, y su cabello recogido, con unos mechones sueltos que evitaban que el peinado se viera aburrido, sus anteojos remplazados por unas lentillas de contacto.

Realmente se veía hermosa, incluso Alucard le había dicho que la apetitosa niña que lo había despertado se había convertido en una realmente apetitosa mujer, y que de no ser por que ella era su amo, estaría tratando de llevarla a la cama. Integra se sonrojó, pero con su actitud fría simplemente le había dicho "asqueroso vampiro, tendrás una bala en tu cabeza antes de que si quiera lo pienses" Él simplemente sonrió burlonamente a la imagen de su ama seria y fría, pero completamente sonrojada.

Cuando llego al baile, todo el mundo había volteado a verla. La hermosa heredera de la organización Hellsing como tal por primera vez. Muchos hombres le ofrecieron sus atenciones, ella solamente sonreía y los rechazaba sutilmente. Le encantaba que la vieran como una mujer hermosa, y le gustaba sentirse adorada, a pesar de ser por idiotas aristócratas que ella jamás aceptaría.

A mitad de la noche, y después de haber ofrecido numerosas ofertas de distintas clases, se había acercado a ella un hombre joven que reconoció como el sobrino de uno de los miembros de la mesa redonda – Miss Hellsing – saludo cordialmente y tomo la mano de integra para besarla delicadamente - ¿Le gustaría bailar? – Preguntó sin soltar su mano, y con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier chica

- Me temo que bailar no es una actividad agradable para mi, Anthony – contestó amablemente, pero con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a insistencias

- Oh, una lastima. Pero por lo menos déjeme llevarla a los jardines, es una vista realmente hermosa

Miró alrededor, y ya cansada del bullicio de la fiesta, aceptó, la sonrisa del hombre creció aun más antes de dirigirla a una puerta, que según él, era la que daba a los jardines. De un momento a otro, Integra se vio atrapada en un cuarto vacío, alejado de la fiesta y a solas con un hombre que el vagamente conocía. Por culpa de su inocencia que la hizo creer que la única intención del hombre era llevarla para conquistarla, como habían tratado de hacer muchos otros.

- Vamos a divertirnos, Miss Hellsing – una expresión petulante apareció en su cara. Integra solamente lo miró con asco y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando notó que estaba cerrada, el joven rió levemente – Me temo, Miss Integra, que no tiene más opción que ceder

- Anthony, déjeme ir ¡Ahora! – él rió ante la orden, ella solo continuó mirándolo de una manera amenazante; pero Anthony ni se inmutó, en cambio se acercó a ella sin vacilación, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, cada brazo a un lado de ella – ¡Aléjese! – ordenó, él rió y comenzó a besarla

Integra estaba desesperada ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Cuando quiso mover sus manos para golpearlo, él las atrapó, y con una mano, sostuvo ambas sobre la cabeza de Integra, mientras que la otra comenzaba a vagar debajo del vestido azul. Ella soltó un grito que se vio ahogado en la garganta de Anthony, este solo despegó de su boca para irse a su cuello. Mientras su otra mano seguía recorriendo cerca de la ropa interior de integra

-¡NO! – Gritó ella - ¡NO! ALEJESE! – Anthony hizo lo que le pedía, pero solo para ir a la parte trazara del vestido de Integra, donde intento abrirlo, pero solo consiguió romper el cierre, haciendo que la parte superior del vestido cayera, revelando hacia el los pechos de Integra, la mano del hombre se acercó de nuevo al borde de la ropa interior de Integra y sonrió con satisfacción antes de bajar la pantaleta- ¡NO! – fue su ultimo grito antes de que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos.

Alucard apareció de las sombras sigilosamente y con una mano tomó el cuello de Anthony, quien ni siquiera pudo ver quien lo atacaba, antes de ser elevado del piso. Integra podía ver el odio y desprecio en los ojos de Alucard, como si aquel hombre se hubiera atrevido a tomar su posesión mas valiosa, y el temblor en sus manos indicaba que se debatía entra matarlo o no.

- ¡No lo mates!- gritó Integra, y todo lo que pudo hacer el vampiro para desquitar su furia fue aventar al sujeto con toda la rabia que tenía, hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en donde se estrello ruidosamente contra una pared. Integra Hellsing no pudo hacer nada mas que sostener la parte superior de su vestido contra su cuerpo, para evitar que cayera y desmoronarse en el piso, donde se puso a llorar.

- Amo – dijo Alucard suavemente, y dio un paso al frente para intentar acercarse, pero ella lo detuvo

- ¡No te me acerques! – gritó entre sollozos, no quería que ningún hombre, aunque fuese vampiro, se acercarse a ella

- Amo, por favor – pidió, algo que nunca había hecho, pero esta era una situación especial, y necesitaba saber que su amo estaba bien. Ella no contestó, así que se acercó hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló en el piso, aun lado de ella. Tomó su mano, pero ella la apartó de inmediato – Amo, soy yo, no voy a hacerte nada

Tomó su mano nuevamente y ella no se alejó. Así que simplemente encerró la calida mano de Integra entra las frías suyas

- ¿Alucard? – preguntó ella, como si no estuviera segura de que era él

- Si amo, estas a salvo ahora – ella lentamente elevó la mirada, en sus ojos se podía ver el alivio de ver a Alucard ahí a su lado, él levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla en un gesto de confort, para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Integra abrazó la cintura de Alucard y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, se sentía mal, se sentía sucia, se sentía débil. Quería morir. En ese momento estaba tan agradecida con Alucard que no le importaba dejarlo verla llorar. No le importaba que viera su debilidad, no le importaba que pensara que Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing era una niña que lloraba cuando tenía un problema, lo único que ella quería era que Alucard permaneciera a su lado, por que así se sentía segura.

El vampiro rodeó torpemente a Integra con sus brazos, sorprendido de la acción tan contraria a como era Integra, pero supuso que la reciente experiencia debió haber sido algo muy traumático, así que solo la dejo llorar en su pecho unos minutos, hasta que se calmo, y fue entonces cuando la separó levemente de él para poder ver su rostro, seguía llorando, aunque ya no estaba sollozando.

- No llores, amo – susurró y llevó su fría mano de nuevo a la cara de Integra, para limpiar con su pulgar las lagrimas de las mejillas de su amo. Dejó su mano ahí –. Eres una mujer brillante, hermosa, y mucho mas lista que cualquiera de los tontos que están allá afuera. Lo digo en serio amo, lo que ellos quieren es verte así, despedazarte, por que tienen envidia. Los diamantes son muy codiciados, amo, y que siempre hay algún miserable que quiera robar su brillo. No dejes que ellos roben tu brillo

Integra, que había estado mirando fijamente al vampiro, se sintió, de alguna extraña manera, aliviada; no sabia por que, solo sabía que las palabras del vampiro, aunque extrañas, ya que provenían de él, tuvieron un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella, y eso le bastaba, ya no necesitaba llorar, ahora ella sería fuerte, y no dejaría a nadie creer que ella era débil solo por ser mujer y si tenia que dejar de ser femenina para logarlo, por la Reina que lo haría. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Alucard había llevado su otra mano a su rostro, y se había acercado más.

- ¿Amo? – susurró, Integra sintió el calido aliento del vampiro contra sus mejillas, y se preguntó como era posible que su aliento fuera calido y sus manos, que aun estaban en su cara, fueran tan frías. No fue hasta que se percató de cómo la miraba Alucard, y el hecho de que Alucard estaba acariciando su labio inferior con su pulgar, que ella entendió lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Alucard acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente y rozó sus labios delicadamente por un breve instante, Integra cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y fue cuando Alucard se acercó nuevamente y le dio un suave y delicado beso, casi como si temiera que se rompiera. Sus labios eran fríos y suaves, y su aliento cálido, una combinación extrañamente placentera para Integra. Él siguió acariciando lentamente su labio, e Integra cedió a su tacto, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, dándole permiso de volver a besarla y así lo hizo, era como una adicción para ambos.

Cuando Alucard decidió que era demasiado para su autocontrol, se separó de los labios de Integra y puso una distancia segura entre sus rostros, pero con sus manos aun en ambas mejillas de Integra. Fue hasta ese momento cuando se percató realmente de la apariencia de Integra: ella sostenía fervientemente su vestido de donde se había roto para evitar mostrar su cuerpo, su peinado deshecho y su maquillaje corrido. Alucard sintió la rabia nuevamente apoderarse de el, y contra aquel hombre que yacía inconciente al otro lado de la habitación, pero trató de calmarse pensando que seguramente su amo planearía algo mas doloroso para aquel puerco.

Se quitó su abrigo en Integra dio un respingo y se tensó a su instante, lo cual hirió al vampiro de una manera que el jamás pensó que pudiera ser herido. El sabía que su ama había sufrido con aquella situación que ahora tenia miedo, y lo hacía sentirse de una manera tan extraña que no podría describirlo, una mezcla entre furia y algo mas. Tratando de mantenerse frió ante sus emociones, colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros de Integra y ella se relajó al instante, agradeciéndole con la mirada, comenzó a abotonarse el abrigo para poder cubrir aquello que su vestido roto revelaba. Una vez terminado, él se puso de pie y ayudo a su amo a hacer lo mismo. Ahora debían salir de aquel lugar, se acercó más a su amo, al punto de que solo una hoja de papel habría podido pasar entre ellos dos.

- Confíe en mi, amo – y con esas palabras abrazó la cintura de Integra antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, con ella entre sus brazos

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, y Walter vio a integra, lo primero que hizo fue arrebatársela a Alucard de sus brazos y después de ponerla a una distancia segura, gritarle - ¿Qué le has hecho, vampiro?

El aludido sonrió, en su típica actitud presuntuosa – Oh Walter, me duele que pienses tan mal de mi – dijo y el mayordomo frunció el ceño – Pero si tanto te interesa saber… no he hecho nada que sea irreversible

- ¡Tu! – Gritó, buscando sus guantes y sus hilos, dispuesto a atacar – No creí que fueras capaz Alucard. Te habría confiado a la señorita por que siempre pensé que tenías un mínimo de descen…

- ¡Walter! – lo cortó Integra, seria – Él no ha hecho nada, y si lo hubiera hecho, no es asunto tuyo ¡Alucard!

- ¿Si, amo? – dijo con su sonrisa todavía plasmada en su cara y haciendo una reverencia

- Puedes retirarte – El vampiro se desvaneció entre las sombras - ¡Walter! Prepárame un baño

- Si, señorita –respondió haciendo una leve reverencia y salió directo a la habitación de Integra para preparar un baño

- Ah, y Walter – llamó antes de que se hubiera perdido por el pasillo, él hombre se detuvo esperando a la nueva orden – Necesito que mañana saques todas las faldas y vestidos que hayan en mi armario, no las necesitare nunca mas

- Como usted ordene

Woooaahh, creo que salió algo largo, bueno, pues eso es todo, siiii lo se, muy OOC, demasiado para mi gusto, pero aun asi me gusto la historia y espero que a ustedes también, y si así fue, envienme un review, y si no, también, no me gusta rogar... pero se los ruego :) También les ruego que me perdonen si mi narración apesta, llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribir y creo que estoy algo oxidada, como sea... REVIEW!!


End file.
